I Can't Love You, Rosa
by Psycho Moon
Summary: When the Japanese chosen children go out for a picnic, an unexpected guest shows up and tries to convince Ken to like her. one- sided Rosa Ken and Kenyako.


Psycho Moon: I decided to dedicate this fict to my new friend, Demiveemons Candy Eater.  
  
Uniemon: Psycho Moon doesn't own Digimon.  
  
Psycho Moon: Enjoy.  
  
I Can't Love You, Rosa...  
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
It was a wonderful day in the Digiworld. Not too hot and not too cold. Just right. After the battle with Miyomyotismon the Digidestined thought this place wouldn't be the same again but thanks to Oiwawa though the Digiworld was back to the way it began... at peace.  
  
That is why the Japanese Digidestined decide to all go and have a picnic and finish taking down the rest of the dark towers that day.   
  
"This is like that first picnic we had here..." said Hikari smiling. "Peaceful... except for the fact that Miyako and Hawkmon ran off chasing sushi and Mimi went to find them ending up in the ground..."  
  
Daisuke laughed. "What happened down there anyway?"  
  
"Roachmon..." said both Mimi and Miyako.  
  
"I guess that was my fault..." Ken said slowly.  
  
Miyako looked at him sadly. "No... It wasn't... Ken..."  
  
Ken looked at her. 'How can she be so sure it wasn't my fault? I was the Digimon Kaizer... I sicked the Roachmon Bothers on her and Mimi... why doesn't she hate me?' Because she loves you... 'Hey stop that! Stupid inner voice! Miyako doesn't love me...'  
  
Iori suddenly piped up. "This place looks like a good spot to eat..."  
  
"Yeah it's perfect!" Takeru smiled at his old DNA partner.  
  
"I wish we could have done this in the old days..." Taichi said as he looked around. "Of course we would have been attacked right in the middle of it but still..."  
  
"Oh... Taichi..." Sora sighed.  
  
"Kind of like when you were making that map of File Island..." Yamato laughed.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault I can't draw!" yelled Taichi.  
  
"Can't draw is an understatement..." Koushiro mumbled.  
  
"Yeah more like... never should even try..." Jou mumbled back.  
  
"HEY!" yelled Taichi. Everyone just laughed.  
  
"KEN!" yelled a young female voice.  
  
Ken turned to Yamato. "Please don't tell me that is who I think it is..."  
  
Yamato looked over his shoulder. "Well if you mean Rosa, the Mexican, well I can't tell you that because there she comes..."  
  
"Darn my luck..." Ken mumbled as Rosa jumped on his back and gave him a death squeeze. "HELP!" He gulped as he fell face first to the ground.   
  
"Ken, are you okay?" asked Rosa.  
  
"Peachy..." Ken mumbled. Rosa climbed off of Ken's and started to help him up when...  
  
"Here, Ken..." said Miyako reaching out a hand to help him up.   
  
"Thanks..." Ken blushed a little as he took her hand.  
  
'What does this girl think she's doing? Taking away my future husband... we'll see...' thought Rosa. She suddenly grabbed Ken's hand from Miyako' grip and helped him up. "So Ken... how are things in Japan..."  
  
"Well... um..." Ken mumbled looking back at Miyako. "We were just having a picnic today... would you like to join us..."  
  
"Of course, Ken!" shouted a excited Rosa. Miyako just looked at them and turned to walk away.  
  
"Miyako! Where are you going?" asked Hawkmon.  
  
"I forgot something at home... you stay here with the others... I'll be right back... tell them to start without me... okay?" Miyako smiled for her digimon.  
  
"Okay..." said Hawkmon as he turned back to the others.  
  
Miyako continued to walk thought the forest alone. Not looking for a digiport... she hadn't forgotten anything... she just wanted to be alone... 'Oh... Ken... I guess I was too late... she won your heart before I could...' She sighed sadly as a tear slid its way down her cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
"Rosa Ichijouji... I like it. What do you think Ken?" asked Rosa.   
  
"Um... ah..." Ken stuttered.  
  
"Hey! Where's Miyako?" asked Mimi as she stopped walking.  
  
"She said she forgot something at home." Hawkmon informed them.  
  
"It doesn't look like it to me..." said Hikari as she started to dig things out of Miyako's bag. "It looks like she remembered everything she was going to bring."  
  
"That's odd..." said Iori looking at Hawkmon. "Was she acting weird or something?"  
  
"Not really..." said Hawkmon. "I just thought she was going to get something..."  
  
"Maybe we should look for her..." Taichi suggested.  
  
"Yeah..." said everyone but Rosa.  
  
"Lets all go in pairs, okay?" asked Taichi.  
  
"Yeah..." everyone said.  
  
"I'll go with Ken." said Rosa with Ken letting out a sigh.  
  
"Okay..." said Taichi. "You guys go on ahead."  
  
"Okay..." said Ken as he started to walk off with Rosa.   
  
"Poor Ken..." said Daisuke. "He likes Miyako but has Rosa hanging all over him, Miyako must have just disappeared because she's either jealous or sad..."  
  
Everyone just looked at Davis. "You just made absolute sense..." said Yamato.  
  
"How did you know Ken liked Miyako?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Because he told me and he acts like it..."  
  
"Oh boy..."  
  
~*~  
  
"So Ken... do you love me?" asked Rosa of a sudden.  
  
"What?" asked Ken.  
  
"Do you love me?" she asked.  
  
"Rosa, how old are you?" asked Ken.  
  
"About seven..." said Rosa.  
  
"Rosa... I can't love you..." said Ken slowly.  
  
"It's her isn't it, Ken?" yelled Rosa. "That Miyako girl is behind this isn't she?"  
  
"It's not only her..." said Ken. "Although that is a big reason... it's just that you're too young for me..." He continued. "You're almost 7 and I'm almost 12. It wouldn't work out..."  
  
"But it's only five years..." Rosa said.  
  
"I can't love you, Rosa... because I love Miyako..."  
  
"WHAT?" asked Wormmon, who'd been quiet during the whole conversion.  
  
"I... I..." Ken stuttered.  
  
"I'm going home!" Rosa said as she turned to the digiport. "Digiport open!"  
  
"Well... I think I hurt her feelings..." said Ken.  
  
"But Ken... you kinda had to because you didn't love her... you love Miyako..." said Wormmon.  
  
"It's so sweet." said Hawkmon, who had went with them.  
  
"Hey! What is that up ahead?" asked Ken. They all three ran up to what he was looking at. "It's Miyako's hat!" said Ken. "MIYAKO!" But all he could hear was the echo of his voice and the faint beeping of a distress signal coming from his digivice.   
  
Psycho Moon: Don't forget to read the sequel to this fict.   
  
Uniemon: It's called 'Return to the Night Force'.  
  
Psycho Moon: Goodbye until next time. 


End file.
